pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide talk:Nicholas the Traveler Farming/November 2009
This week Hello, This week,the matérial crafter will give you 1 of asked object for 20g and 5 dusts ! Then,go to Durheim and just die without activating the rez shrine,and go straight to Nicholas after death. Guardian Moss * R/Rt or Rt/R with Barrage + Splinter Weapon + run skills works well in Maishang Hills Alkinor 21:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Traveler Weekly Item This week's moss is relatively rare drop. Players are having trouble farming them. I have found out an interesting spot to farm the moss at higher drop rate. Right outside of Bai Passu Reach, south of the exit there is an Elder Guardian ele boss, Seacrash , Elder Guardian. It is possible to farm him with a 600/smite team, simply pull him away from the group and avoid the small patrol of Wallows. Seacrash will follow the 600 while rest of the mob will return to their original position, turn it into little nice one on one farm. Takes only 2 mins to kill the boss, and he yield some very decent drops, sometimes from 1-3 mosses at time. Plague Idol I abandoned Seek out Brother Tosai and the Am Fah are still friendly. There must be some other requirement for them to be hostile, but what is it? --War_Pig5 01:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Complete the quest and one of two quests he offers afterwards iirc. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 01:17, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! Completing the quests would take too long, however, so I just used a different character.--War_Pig5 02:49, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Or just 600 Smite the Deactivtating P.O.X. quest. Very easy, loads of foes, bring arcane echo for spell breaker vs the elite Necromancers. --Alex ! 14:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Mursaat Tokens Discuss. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 17:29, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :600/smite outside marhann's?--TahiriVeila 18:07, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Perma/Commando to kill the first big mob in ring of fire mission works in HM.--Yayfor Stool 19:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Best way so far: A/Me Perma degen build -> pull 3 groups of Jades in the beginning of the ring of fire mission. Takes ~2mins in HM and even less in NM. Someone add this to page. 01:04, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed on place. 12 Mursaat and 9 Jades at beginning of mission. >5 min run in NM with me as Warrior and 3 heroes (MM, Rit ss & Monk). Resign and repeat. 8 tokens in 5 runs. Sardaukar II 15:54, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Frosted Griffon Wings Ideas? not 100% sure about spirit way, they have too much holy aoe damage. maybe like 55/600/VwK somewhere? My Soles Are 18:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :You could probably 600/VwK them, but 55'ing is doubtful. Their damage would ignore PS and kill you in one hit. Spirit farming should still be fine if you bring and keep them away from too much damage. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:36, 30 November 2009 ::Since when does Holy Damage ignore prots? '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:55, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::You can easily 600 smite them outside camp rankor. --Alex ! 18:55, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Ups, sorry. It's been a while since I 55'd. I seemed to remember 55's dying to holy damage skills.....but I could be wrong. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:58, 30 November 2009 ::::I have certainly 55'd them in the past. C3lticmatt 19:06, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::A great place to farm them is in varajar fells, right outside battle depths. can 330 em pretty easily, so 55 should work. Spirit Farms and perma are pretty much a no. My Soles Are 19:36, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::SF will work if you're careful. Just take Heart of Shadow and apply liberally. '···''' ''Danny Pew '' 19:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Spirit spam also works aslong as you remember to heal the spirits and/or bring damage reduction. 22:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: I also tested & found that Spirit Spam works. I tested in Varajar Fells, bringing h/h to fight through to the non-griffons, then flagged them off-compass for the griffons (then completed A Path To Revelations for Norn points). I used Build:Any/Rt_Spirit_Farmer and I spread the spirits out to minimize dmg from AoE, which wasn't problematic in normal mode. The Jades from last week ripped through spirits much faster due to their monster skill. --War_Pig5 01:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) : A Build:E/Mo 330 Elementalist with for the Stone Summit Heretics and to interrupt Azure Shadow's , can take on all of the Griffons outside Camp Rankor with ease. Damage skills are your own preference, I take and . -- Karalin (talk) 11:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Revert much? spirit spammer really SHOULD bring summon spirits, move them away as soon as they use Symbol of Wrath. 15:18, December 4, 2009 (UTC)